Pyrrha Nikos/Affiliation
Team JNPR Jaune Arc Jaune is Pyrrha's team leader and partner. It is known that Pyrrha has feelings for Jaune; she is first seen scoping Jaune out before Ozpin's speech and the two officially met in the Beacon locker room as they are preparing for their initiation. Jaune tries to hit on her as soon as he hears about there being four members on a team, which appears to flatter Pyrrha. She showed a strong amount of confidence in his leadership saying that he would make a great leader despite just meeting him. During "The First Step, Pt.2", she saves Jaune from an otherwise fatal fall by pinning him to a tree with her spear. Upon finding him she apologizes and teasingly asks if he has any room left on his team. They then both smile at each other, knowing they have become partners and neither seems upset about it. Pyrrha later acts as a mentor figure to Jaune, teaching him about Aura, though she seems puzzled that he did not know about it. She tries, albeit unsuccessfully, to keep Jaune from getting himself into trouble later when they go into a cave and encounter a Death Stalker. Later, after collecting a relic, Pyrrha, Jaune, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie are attacked by the Death Stalker. Pyrrha openly followed Jaune's leadership and manages to help defeat the creature, alongside Ren and Nora. Soon, the four are named Team JNPR, with Jaune as leader. In joy, Pyrrha jokingly punches Jaune in congratulations, showing that she is happy that Jaune is the team leader. Pyrrha is shown to care for Jaune, such as seen when he is being bullied by Cardin Winchester. She tells him that if he ever needs help he should just ask her or his friends, but Jaune is quick to deny the fact that he is bullied. Pyrrha offers to help Jaune train after class in order to help him become a better fighter, and despite Jaune insisting that he wasn't good enough Pyrrha tries to convince him otherwise. She is later shocked to hear Jaune's revelation of his illegitimate entry to Beacon (by providing fake transcripts) but she still offers to help him. However, he lashes out and rejects this offer in frustration and then asks Pyrrha to leave him alone, much to her dismay. From what is seen, Pyrrha seems to have gotten close to Jaune, which was why she was so hurt by his words. Even after their argument, Jaune is willing to risk retaliation from Cardin by refusing to go along with Cardin's revenge plan against Pyrrha. While Pyrrha remains oblivious to this, Jaune wanted to keep her from her getting hurt. Even though Pyrrha was ignoring Jaune at this time, she still worries for him and is highly concerned about how he is doing numerous favors for Team CRDL. During the trip to Forever Fall, Pyrrha stares at Jaune with sadness and disappointment when, under Cardin's orders, he leaves his own team to collect Team CRDL's red sap. When she learns that Jaune and Cardin are being attacked by an Ursa, Pyrrha drops her jar in shock, fearful for Jaune's well being. When Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha find him fighting the Ursa Major, she stops Weiss from helping, showing to have confidence in Jaune's fighting abilities. It is not until the end that Pyrrha uses her Semblance to help Jaune deliver the final strike that kills the Ursa. She made sure that Ruby and Weiss, who saw this, kept it their little secret in order to let Jaune have more confidence in his abilities. Later on, when Jaune asks for her help in training, she turns around so he cannot see the satisfaction written upon her face that he asked. During one of their training sessions, it is shown that Jaune and Pyrrha have been making good on their training, with Jaune slowly improving his skills. When Jaune remarks that something is bothering him, Pyrrha assures him that he can tell her. However, she seems dejected after he mentions Weiss and fails to notice other romantic cues from her, though she conceals it. Pyrrha overhears Jaune's conversation with Ren about why he likes Weiss and she tells him to tell Weiss what he exactly feels about her, to be honest and true to himself, and with that he walks out. Pyrrha then looks away sadly and walks toward a desk, with Nora telling her that she should practice what she preaches. During the Beacon dance, Pyrrha is found alone by Jaune who compliments her dress, which seems to make her happier for a second. When asked about her date, Pyrrha tells Jaune that no one asked her out, which surprises him. Jaune questions her about it and she explains that because of her talents and opportunities, people don't get close to her because they feel intimidated by her. Pyrrha confesses to Jaune that the reason why she likes him is because of his friendly, unbiased treatment towards her, and she considers him the reason as to why she has finally made the lasting friendships she always wished for. Later, she is surprised to see Jaune in a dress because he lost the bet and laughs, saying that he didn't have to do it. Jaune asks Pyrrha to dance with him and she happily accepts. Pyrrha is pleasantly surprised that Jaune is a good dancer and is seen to be enjoying their dance, never ceasing to smile while looking at Jaune. In Destiny, it is shown Jaune and Pyrrha's relationship has been improved very much. As she was a bit surprised Jaune touching her hand and become closer a bit. However their relationship becomes restrained as Jaune said something offended that she should accept her fate despite the fact she can't tell him about Maidens, so she use her semblance to pull him against the wall. She apologize him and ran away from him. Lie Ren Ren is one of Pyrrha's teammates. They have had little interaction so far, but seem to have an agreeable relationship. Nora Valkyrie Nora is possibly the only person who get on Pyrrha's nerves to the point of making Pyrrha scold her as seen during Forever Fall when she yelled at Nora for eating the syrup she collected. Pyrrha usually shows her thoughts about Nora's antics through her facial expressions and doesn't comment about these. She's either unimpressed or concerned most of the time. When Pyrrha apparently gave up on her feelings for Jaune, Nora tried to convince Pyrrha of following her own advice and be honest with him but Pyrrha didn't answer to her words. Eventually, Pyrrha chose to do so and Nora became partially responsible for helping Pyrrha on getting together with Jaune at the dance. Team RWBY Pyrrha is good friends with all members of Team RWBY and even paid a meal for them as a reward for winning their first tournament battle together. Weiss Schnee Pyrrha is seen talking to Weiss prior initiation though is unclear whether they knew each other personally or just by reputation. Despite Weiss approaching Pyrrha to take advantage of her fame and fighting prowess by forming a team with her, an act that Pyrrha greatly dislikes, she still remained polite to Weiss and agreed to form a team with her if given the chance. Though she personally didn't approve Weiss pushing Jaune away from her because of her reputation, she didn't stop Weiss from doing so and even pinned Jaune on a wall at her request. Even as she herself has feelings for Jaune, Pyrrha does not show how jealous she is of Weiss earning his infatuation and encourages him to try and ask her out to a dance. Ruby Rose Pyrrha usually hangs out with Ruby along with the rest of their teams. Due to both being close to Jaune, they share the same concern for him and together they attempted to get him to accept the fact that he is being bullied so he could ask for help. Blake Belladonna Pyrrha is the only member of her team who is shown interacting with Blake on-screen. They sat together in "Jaunedice, Pt.2", during Professor Oobleck's class and both use their knowledge to make Cardin look foolish after he made racist comments on faunus. Pyrrha is aware that Blake is a Faunus, and that her race is kept secret by both Team RWBY and Team JNPR. When Jaune almost accidently revealed Blake's species in the library, Pyrrha kept him from spilling the secret and covered for him; when Jaune started to say "faunus" Pyrrha interjected that Blake was a "fun loving person, whom we all admire and respect". Others Cardin Winchester The type of person Pyrrha can't stand according to Pyrrha herself. She is well aware of Cardin bullying Jaune and Velvet Scarlatina, and despises him for that, calling it atrocious. Her dislike for him is made even more apparent when she confronts him during class for a crass comment he made about the Faunus. Mercury Black The two officially met during "Extracurricular". When Mercury confidently requested to fight Pyrrha in a sparring match, she was surprised at first but quickly accepted with pleasure. However, Mercury decides to forfeit in the middle of the match, leaving Pyrrha confused and later suspicious of him when he explains that there was no point in fighting her, something that contradicts his initial approach on her. They have never interacted aside from the sparring match. Pumpkin Pete's Pyrrha appears to be some sort of spokesperson or mascot for Pumpkin Pete's, as she appears on their Marshmallow Flakes cereal box, though she laments that the cereal is unhealthy. Sanctum Academy Pyrrha is a graduate of Sanctum and was the top student in her class there. Category:Affiliation pages